If We Knew Then What We Know Now
by tigerlily0909
Summary: What if the characters already knew what was going to happen as Stephenie Meyer wrote it? What would they change? What would they leave the same? And how would it affect their personalities?
1. In which there is a mysterious psychic

**A/N:** First off, thank you for reading my story. It's my first real attempt at writing a complete story, so don't be afraid to tell me its crap. I can take it. Secondly, this is NOT a "characters read" story. Not only was that way overdone, but it's been banned by fanfiction. However, I was always fascinated by what happened _after _they read. What would they do if they knew what was to come? Some good examples of stories like this are Choices by Twilover76, Eternal Sunrise by ChoicesHP, and Chandrakanta's stories. However, none of these stories told the story the way I would, so I followed the quote by Toni Morrsison: "If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." I don't know exactly where it's going yet, but I've vowed to finish it. I hope you enjoy.

**EPOV**

I sighed as I played out Esme's favorite song on the piano. It was just another lazy Saturday afternoon and the couples in my family were enjoying the quiet time to indulge in each other's bodies. Needless to say their thoughts were not something I enjoyed listening to. Hence the music – though it was doing little to distract me. In fact, disturbingly enough, I think the choice of song was turning my parents on.

I was just about to go for a run to escape it all when I heard the thoughts of a UPS deliverer coming our way. That was odd. We didn't usually get mail. Had the Denali's sent us something? Or had Alice done some online shopping? I stopped playing and waited at the door, knowing no one else was going to get it.

_Man this house is in the middle of nowhere. Is this GPS working, right? Oh there it is. Jeez, not a house then, a mansion._

The driver's continuing thoughts about the size of our house amused me and I found myself cracking a small smile. When he rang the doorbell I was ready in flash, and quickly signed the papers.

The package was a flattened, much abused box with no return address. This had my interest peaked. It wasn't from the Denali's then and I doubted the stores Alice frequented would send such a beat-up looking box. I ripped open the liberal taping easily, damaging some of the cardboard in the process. Oh well, it had been a lost cause of a box anyway.

I was shocked to find nothing but papers filling the box. There were easily over 1000 sheets, carefully bound with neat double-sided type-face. On top was a letter addressed simply to "The Cullens". Should I call Carlisle? I got a quick glance at his thoughts – Ugh; I so didn't need to see Esme in that position. I quickly decided that I would read the letter first and then decide whether I should interrupt everybody.

_Dear Cullens,_

_You may find this hard to believe, but I have a gift similar to that of your Alice. The future comes to me as I write. When I wrote this story I couldn't possibly believe it was real, and passed it off as fictional imaginings. But the more I wrote, the more I got the feeling that was real and this would happen. I thought you deserved as much fair warning as I give to others, so I am sending you the writings in their entirety. I don't normally do this, but I feel that your story is out of my league, meddling wise, and so am leaving it up to you to decide what to change. I admit you are not the easiest people to find. I'll tell you that the futures I write always come true when it comes to births, but the way they come about may be changed. Renesmee will be Renesmee no matter when she's conceived and she will be concieved. I know this makes no scientific sense, but I believe this is fate's way of keeping the balance. Everything else is fair game. Please read the story in its entirety before you make any rash decisions. I know at times, it may seem hard to believe, but I promise it is the absolute truth. Lastly, I must demand that if you decide to go through with things as I saw it, you let Bella Swan and Jacob Black read the story as well. I hope that you don't take the word "demand" too harshly, but they are as much a part of this as you are, and I won't have you excluding them from what could be. But I cannot see them believing it without proof of your existence, which is why I'm sending it to you first. Trust me Edward, it won't change Bella's choice. It will just save her and Jake a lot of heartbreak. Bella is your mate. Nothing will change that. I know that doesn't make much sense to you now, but it will once you read. Oh, and the books are from Bella's point of view and a little bit of Jake's - that's just how they came to me. I hope this doesn't embarrass her to much when it's her turn to read. Anyway, happy reading and good luck with your future._

_Sincerely, SM_

_P.S. Please don't try to find me. I fear that if others like you found out of my gift they would make me a vampire to use it, and I am quite fond of my lot as a human. Know that I will keep your secret. All I ask is that you keep mine. Thank you._

"Carlise!" I heard myself shout.

What did this mean? The woman clearly knew our secret, she had gone so far as to say "vampire" in the post-script. How was that possible? How did she find us? And what did she mean that the Swan girl and this Jacob Black would be as involved in our futures as we are? What choice would the girl have to make? And who the hell is Renesmee? What is a Renesmee?

"Edward, Edward, what is it?" Esme demanded having reached my side, along with Carlisle in under a second. Impressive considering what they had just been doing. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie weren't far behind them. My tone must have been really panicked to have dragged Em and Rose out of bed.

"Edward," Carlisle asked soothingly, "What's wrong?"

I wordlessly handed him the letter, which he proceeded to read aloud.

Their shock made them speechless.

"Could this be true?" Esme whispered. "Edward, your mate."

Ah, the thought I'd been pointedly avoiding. How could Bella Swan be my mate? I had seen her in the minds of people in town as a young, clumsy girl they remembered from her childhood summers here. I knew from the gossip swirling around that she was coming to live with her father. But the most important factor was that she was most definitely human. How could my mate be human?

Rosalie was voicing this same opinion rather loudly. "We can't involve ourselves with a human just because some crazy lady tells us she might be Edward's mate."

This caused Alice to object, feeling a kinship with this potential fellow psychic, and soon Jasper and Emmett had been pulled in and they were all squabbling like the teenagers they resembled.

"Enough," Carlisle shouted over the din of their voices.

"The least we can do I find out what she has to say. It shouldn't take long at vampire speed," Esme said gently.

Rosalie huffed, but flopped down on the couch anyway.

And that was that. We spent the rest of the night reading the manuscript, and to put it mildly, I was in awe. This beautiful, clumsy, selfless, funny, strong girl would become my mate? We would have a child together – a beautiful little girl named after her two grandmothers? And she would be exactly as she had been described in the manuscript if the letter was to be believed. I couldn't wait. But what if it was all some sick joke by the mysterious SM? Or what if it was true, but Bella choose Jacob? What would I do then? I was already in love with a girl I hadn't even met yet and who could turn out completely differently than I imagined.

"I can't meet her," I said.

_But son, she's your mate, the mother of your child._

_Are you crazy, bro?_

_You have to meet her – for Renesmee._

_You won't be able to stay away._

_Edward, don't be rash. Let's discuss this._

_Don't make the same mistakes you did in the book, brother._

"Edward, I don't really think you have a choice. Bella is your mate. Renesmee is Jacob's imprint and according to the letter she will exist. So are you just going to knock Bella up and dump her? That's not fair to anyone." Alice said.

"Of course not!" I said. That hadn't been what I meant at all. But what if she was right? If Renesmee had to exist, then it stood to reason that I had to be with Bella.

"Don't deny yourself this happiness because you're afraid," Jasper whispered. "It's worth it."

"Is it?" I asked. "Is it worth it for Bella to have to risk her life every second she's with me? She's my singer for christsake, and what about the other vampires she'll have to face. Victoria, James, Laurent, the Volturi!"

"Dude, it was seven against three on that baseball field. We should have eliminated the threat there and then. We won't make that mistake again," Emmett said confidently.

"Though I hate the thought of violence, I agree their lives need to be ended," Carlisle said.

"And the Volturi won't be a threat unless you alert them to our presence," Alice piped in.

"Which you won't be doing, young man," Esme added.

These were all compelling arguments, but it was Rosalie of all people who convinced me.

"Edward, you have to meet her – no wait, I'm not just saying that because of Renesmee, though she's certainly a miraculous gift – I'm saying it because you deserve happiness Edward. And Bella and Nessie and even the dog deserve happiness. It's not worth it to throw it all away because you're scared it won't work out. We'll make it work out. We have all the information we need now to do this the right way. I want to see you happy, Edward, and I know you want Bella to be happy. She'll never be truly happy without you."

My selfish, tenacious sister was telling me to put other's happiness above my own? Normally this would make me angry, but now, after all that we had read, it made me pensive. Could I take away Bella's happiness? The answer was no, no I could not.

"Alright," I whispered.

"Good," Carlisle said, "But you did bring up a good point about her being your singer. Is there any way we could desensitize you to her scent – without making you think she was dead, of course."

"Hmmm, well if we get the manuscript to Jake and Bella, we could ask her to give us some of her clothing so I could get used to it slowly. Mind over matter like in the manuscript."

"But that raises a whole other slew of problems. How the fuck are we supposed to get the manuscript to them in the first place."

"Emmett, language!" scolded Esme.

"I have an idea for that," said Alice.

"Of course you do," Emmett muttered, "You always do."

Alice ignored him. "We do the same thing SM did. Mail Jacob the package without a return address with a letter saying that all the legends are true and if he wants to find out more, he should read this manuscript with Bella when she gets here on Friday. He won't believe it at first, but he'll be curious enough to give it a shot."

"It's the best we're going to get," Jasper agrees, "Maybe we should sit down and make a list of all the things we want to change and how we're going to go about it."

"And we should do some research about vampire-human hybrids so we'll be better prepared for Bella's pregnancy and Nessie's life," Rosalie said eagerly.

"Wait, wait, wait, shouldn't we let Bella make the decision whether she wants this or not."

My family reluctantly agreed, while assuring me that _of course_ Bella would want this.

Then I settled in for the wait. Never had a mere week seemed so long to me.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this seems kind of rushed , but I just wanted to get the Cullens perspective over with before moving on to Bella's, which I'm much more comfortable with, having read four books that way. I don't know if the rest of the story will all be her perspective, but the majority probably will be. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. In which the story unravels

**A/N:** I'm horribly sorry there's been such a long delay between chapters. I hope you'll forgive me – real life just got in the way. In the future there shouldn't be such long breaks, but I make no promises. Anyway, enjoy the next installment.

**Disclaimer: ** I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I was glad Charlie didn't hover over me as I unpacked my meager belongings. Renee would have been standing over me and chattering excitedly by now. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, but I'm generally a quiet person.

When I finished unpacking I launched myself onto the bed and listed all the reasons this was a good idea.

It would give Renee more time with Phil.I would get to spend some quality time with Charlie.I got a free truck out of the deal.

After that I was stuck. I was starting a new school in a new town in the middle of the semester. And not just any town – the town with the most cloud cover of any other town in America, or close to it anyway. I already missed the sweltering heat of a Phoenix day and I'd only been here a few hours.

It wasn't so much that I was already giving up on Forks; it was just that I couldn't possibly imagine that I would fit in here. Phoenix had been huge and I'd been able to slip into the background. The population of this town was smaller than my high school. I'd stick out like a sore thumb – the new kid.

I was pulled from my musings by the sound of a doorbell. This confused me. Had dad ordered pizza? I'd told him I would cook, but still the thought was nice.

I went down to at least pay some of the price, but was greeted not by a pizza man, but rather by a tall, lanky Native American boy. He was carrying a pizza though, as well as a cardboard box. I vaguely recalled that there was a reservation nearby that Charlie liked to frequent for its fishing spots. The boy looked familiar, but mostly I had repressed my early childhood memories of Forks.

Dad was conversing with the boy in a jovial tone and quickly introduced me when he saw me on the stairs. "Jacob, this is Bella. Bella, Jacob. He did most of the work on your truck. You used to make mud-pies together when you were little."

Jacob blushed at the same time I did, though I imagined it look better on his russet skin than on me, the albino.

"Is your dad with you, Jake?"

"Umm, no," he said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Then how did you get here?"

"My dad and Harry said it was okay if I took the Clearwater's car. I was really careful."

"Jake," dad started in, "Billy does not make the laws about driving age. Neither do I, but I do enforce them. Now I look the other way when he's in the car with you because I know you're careful and I know you're taking good care of your dad, but I won't have you driving alone at night. What if –"

I cut him off, guessing that Jake had heard this tirade before.

"Dad, it looks like Jake brought us dinner. You gonna let it get cold?"

Dad gave Jake one more stern look before conceding. "Alright, but no free pass next time."

Even I could tell this was a bluff. Apparently I'd inherited my horrible lying skills from my father.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said as he headed toward the kitchen.

I pulled out some paper plates for the pizza, and the men quickly descended on it. I had barely finished one piece, while Jake was on his third.

They didn't seem to need to speak and found myself envying the close bond Jake had with my father.

Charlie did seem to find it odd that Jake was here without Billy though because when he had polished off his second piece he asked, "What brings you here tonight Jake?"

He smiled. He had a beautiful smile. "I just wanted to welcome Bella back to the neighborhood and give her a little present," he patted the cardboard box on the table. I'd forgotten about it until now, but looking back I had seen Jake shoot some nervous glances at it over the course of the night. I wonder if he was worried whether I would like it… That was kind of sweet in a friendly way. He was too young for me, I decided.

Charlie looked at the box with interest. "What'cha got there, kid."

Jacob smiled faltered a bit and I got the feeling the next lines out of his mouth were carefully rehearsed. Still he was a better liar than I was.

"Just some of the cooler tribal legends. You said Bella liked to read."

"That's very thoughtful, Jake. Bells, I'll clean up. Why don't you take Jake up to your room?"

My dad was telling me to take a boy up to my room? He must really like this Jacob. Or maybe he just really trusted him. I hoped it was the latter because I really wasn't interested in dating Jacob, sweet as he was. And really, "clean up"? All he had to do was throw out the plates and the pizza box. The thought made me smile.

Nevertheless, I was curious what was really in the box, so I did as Dad asked.

Jake looked around uncomfortably when we got to my room. I wondered if he'd ever been in a girl's room before.

Trying to make him more comfortable I asked in what I hoped was the least-romantic-voice-ever, "So you got me some tribal legends?"

"Um, not really," he said. My plan seemed to have backfired because he suddenly seemed even more nervous.

"Yeah I thought you were lying about that. What is it really?"

"Well it's sort of to do with tribal legends," he rambled, "except now they're saying they're true, which is just ridiculous because it's just a story, you know? But why would they lie. I mean I guess I kind of understand why dad believes it – he and the other tribal elders are all old kooks – but why are they going along with it?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Why is who going along with what?"

He placed the cardboard box on my desk and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well see, we have these stories that we descend from wolves and that wolves are our brothers still. And that every once in a while a gene is triggered and some of the tribe will be able to turn into, well I guess you'd call them werewolves. They have one natural enemy – the Cold Ones, or vampires in today's wording. And well, here's the really crazy part, my dad and some of the other elders think the Cullens – a local surgeon and his family – are Cold Ones."

I stared at him. "Your dad thinks a local surgeon and his family are vampires," I stated, just for clarification.

"Well, yeah. But the weirder part is I got a letter in the mail from Alice Cullen saying that the legends were all true and that if I wanted to know more I should read this 'manuscript'", he made air quotes, "with you. And it's like a two-thousand page story. Who would go that far for a joke, you know?"

I was having trouble processing this. There are vampires and werewolves in Forks. Some girl was really trying to spread that rumor by playing on old men's fears?

"That is a little ridiculous. Can I see the letter?"

"Sure."

_Dear Jacob and Bella,_

_ My name is Alice Cullen and I'm here to tell you that all the legends are true. There are werewolves. In fact, Sam Uley is one right now. There are also vampires. My family and I are vampires, but don't worry because we only feed on the blood of animals. We received this manuscript from an anonymous psychic and before you get all "Well now we know it's not true" on me, you should know that certain vampires have gifts. I am one of them. I get visions of the future, but you'll read more about that later. _

_ So Jacob, kindly take this package to Bella Swan's house on the night she arrives and enjoy your weekend reading. Please know that we believe everything you're about to read is absolutely true. I've included the note from the anonymous psychic if you're curious._

_Hopefully you'll have finished the manuscript by Sunday night when I'll come by to pick up some clothing of Bella's so that we can become desensitized to her scent. _

_See you soon, Alice_

_P.S. Edward is dying to meet you Bella. _

"Okay, that's _really _weird," I said, after I'd read both letters. "They think I'm a vampire's mate. What a lame trick to play on the new girl."

He grinned. "Tell me about it. I've spent the last two days thinking about it and I just don't get it. So what's the joke? We waste the weekend reading about a fantasy world and then she comes and says 'Surprise, just kidding'. What a stupid idea. Especially 'cause you'd have to write all this out. And what the hell is a Renesmee, anyway?"

I chuckled as he pulled out four separately bound stacks of paper, which I had to admit was ridiculously thick for weekend reading, especially since we'd have to read aloud. Typing it out must have been even worse.

"It's really messing with my head though having all these people tell me that the supernatural exists. I was almost tempted to call Sam and say 'So dude, you haven't sprouted any fur and howled at the moon lately, have you?'"

I laughed at his joke and then turned contemplative. "Well what if you did?"

"Excuse me?" he said looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Well, look at it this way. Either Alice Cullen is going to be here on Sunday to laugh at her little joke, or she'll be here to collect my clothing because she doesn't want to accidentally kill me. Calling Sam could tell us which one is true."

"I _know_ which one is true, Bella," he said with the same have-you-lost-your-mind tone.

"But like you said it's such a stupid joke. Have you ever noticed anything different about the Cullens?" The words shocked even me, but for some reason I found myself thinking it could be possible.

"I've never seen them. I go to school on the rez and Billy's been boycotting the hospital the father, Carlisle, works at."

"Sounds like Billy believes the stories. Maybe we should just read it. I mean what's the harm?"

"You're crazy Bella."

"You're the one who brought it over here. You could have just ignored it, but you didn't which makes me think you're curious too. If anything it will be a good story before we have to start up school again. We could maybe get through one of these. I don't know how she expects us to read it all."

He caved. "All right. One."

And so we read. I noticed that the "books" were labeled one through four. We hadn't gotten very far into number one when Charlie came by at eleven to ask what we were doing. When he saw the thick stack of papers in my hands, he whistled "Those are some long tribal legends."

I scrambled for a cover that was close enough to the truth. As previously mentioned, my lying skills are not the best. "Well, actually it's a story about what would happen if the legends were real. Alice Cullen wrote it to ease the tensions. You know, make a joke out of it."

"Alice Cullen wrote all that," he said skeptically.

I didn't mention the three other books still in the box. "Well, she seems to be very creative and it was nice of her to have sent this to Jacob despite the conflict between the Cullens and Billy."

"You won't tell my dad, will you Charlie? He'd go ballistic if he knew I was in contact with a Cullen."

I barely heard Charlie mutter "stupid prejudices" under his breath, before he nodded and said, "I won't bring it up, kid. Tell you what – why don't you crash on the couch tonight, I'd rather you didn't drive at this time of night anyway."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Just, don't stay up too late," he said before he left to go to bed himself.

When he was gone Jacob asked in a small voice, "So what do you think? I mean, do you really believe what you just told Charlie or do you think it might be, you know, real?"

It was a question I'd been wrestling with all night. "I don't know," I heard myself say, "but I do know that story Bella is acting exactly like I would act. And the reasons for my coming to Forks were spot on. I haven't told anybody that."

"So I'm not the only one going crazy," he joked with a weak chuckle.

"Maybe we really should call Sam. The story hasn't mentioned werewolves yet, but it's obvious they come up. I'd call Alice, but she didn't leave a number."

"So you just want me to call Sam and say 'hey are you werewolf?'? Even if it is true, how would I explain that? Ugh, this is weird," he said as he pulled on his beautiful black hair.

I took pity on him. "Look, it's too late to call right now anyway. Maybe I'll ask Charlie if he has the Cullens number in the morning. For now, let's get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah alright. See you in the morning, Bells," he said, shaking his head slightly.

*0909*

Long after Jacob's snores rocked the house, I was still lying awake in bed. Could this possibly be true? Were there really vampires and werewolves roaming around Podunk Forks, Washington? I mean that was ridiculous? Right?

I sighed and found myself leaning towards the box with the manuscript in it. I pulled out the first book and found myself skimming till the end. Before I knew it I had picked up the second book, then the third, then the fourth – skimming through quickly. As the sun rose that morning I sat on my bed in shock. I was going to marry Edward and have his baby? Suddenly I didn't want this to be a joke. It needed to be real. _He _needed to be real.

As the sun rose higher and higher, my eyes drooped closed. I needed to read the books in full, but I was too tired. I was quite suddenly asleep. It was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

*0909*

Jacob was shaking me awake. "Bells, it's like noon," I heard him say.

"Noon!" I shouted, jerking upright.

"Yeah, I see you stayed up late reading without me," he grinned.

I look down seeing all four books on my bed.

"I just skimmed," I said sheepishly.

"So," he says, rocking back on his heels.

"So, what?"

"So…what does the psychic say is going to happen to us?"

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you. It's kind of crazy."

"You read 2,000 pages and that's all you have to say: 'It's kind of crazy.'"

"Skimmed." He just stared at me till I sighed and said, "Okay, so the Cullens are "vegetarian" vampires, but I smell particularly good to Edward, hence why he's so stunned and angry when he meets me. Eventually he's able to put mind over matter and falls in love with me. I'm dating Edward when three nomadic vampires come across us and decide to attack. Edward can read minds and realizes the leader wants to kill me. They kill the leader, James. In the next book, there was an accident where one of the Cullens almost kills me when I get a paper cut on my birthday."

"What!" he yells.

"Shhh…Charlie will come up here."

"Right, sorry. But you were okay, right?"

"Yeah, but Edward decided it was too dangerous to be around me and left. That's where you come in. I was kind of ... broken after he left and you were a good friend to me. But the others from James's coven come." I paused. "This is where it gets really crazy," I warn him.

"I'm ready," he nods.

"Well apparently it's the presence of vampires that triggers the werewolf gene. So with Victoria and Laurent around, a lot of Quileute's boys transform…including you, Embry, Jared, and Paul."

I let this sink in. Jacob's mouth is opened comically for a moment before he snaps it closed and says "I'm a werewolf."

"Only according to the book. I mean, this could still be a bad joke." My voice is doubtful and he picks up on it.

"But you don't think so," he says.

I sigh again. "My characterization was too spot on to be made-up, but mostly I _want _it to be real. I want to fall in love with him."

"You want to fall in love with a vampire?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

I laugh. "Just wait till you hear who you imprint on."

"Imprinting's real too?" he says shocked.

"Why do you think Sam left Leah for Emily?"

His mouth opened and closed again. "K, so what happens next?" he asks, putting on a brave face.

"Well, you and the other wolves kill Laurent, but aren't able to catch Victoria. While you're patrolling, I decide to go cliff-diving in a storm. You save me, but Alice can't see wolves in her visions, so she thinks I died. Rosalie, another Cullen, tells Edward, hoping he'll come home. But instead he goes off to Italy to see the Volturi – a sort of vampire royalty. They set and enforce the laws. He tries to get them to kill him, but they refuse. I save him just in time, but the Volturi demand that I be turned because it's against the law to tell humans of their existence. Alice convinces them through her visions that they'll turn me even though Edward's against it."

"He doesn't want to turn you? But doesn't he realize that you'll, you know, die?"

"He doesn't want to end my humanity. He doesn't believe vampires have souls."

"That seems a little extreme doesn't it?"

I laugh again. "You sing a different tune in third book. See you fell in love with me during our months together and you didn't want me to take Edward back. Meanwhile, Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to attack us in retaliation for James's death. Brady, Collin, Quill, Seth, and even Leah become wolves. The wolves and the Cullens team up to defeat the army. We win, but you get hurt. I realize I love you too, but not enough to leave Edward. We get married in the last book. During the honeymoon, we find out I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what? That's possible?!" he yelps.

"Shhh…yes, but it almost kills me. Sam and the rest of the pack want to kill me to protect the tribe from the unknown. You protest and split from the pack by declaring your rightful role as alpha. Seth and Leah follow you. After the baby is born, you think I'm going to die, so you try to kill her, but you imprint on her instead."

"On your baby," he says like he thinks I'm lying. "I imprint on your baby. Your half vampire baby."

I grin at him. "Her names Renesmee Carlie, like a combination of Renee and Esme, and Carlise and Charlie. You nickname her Nessie, which I didn't appreciate. I attack you as a newborn vampire. Don't worry – no one's seriously injured."

"That's…..yeah," he says in total shock. Suddenly he cracks a smile. "You named your daughter Renesmee?"

"It's a perfectly fine name!"

"It's a perfectly made-up name," he chortles.

"She's a half-vampire baby – it's not like I can name her Jennifer!"

He concedces. "Alright, is that where it ends?"

"No. See the Volturi get wind of her and think she's an immortal child – a baby who's been turned into a vampire and can no longer develop. But that's not true. Her mental and physical growth is actually extremely accelerated. Alice has a vision of the Volturi attacking us to get to her. The pack expands again as we gather vampire witnesses to our side. When they come it's more of a battle of the minds than anything. As a human, I'm able to shield myself from mental assaults like Edward's mind-reading. As a vampire, I'm able to expand the shield to protect others," I say with a hint of pride, "so the Volturi can't use any of their normal tactics. Alice and her mate Jasper, who we thought left us, show up with another half-human hybrid from South America who is 150-years-old, proving Nessie's not dangerous. The Volturi try to save face, but they realize they can't kill us without just cause so they leave. And we live happily ever after, or at least that's implied. There's a lot more detail in the books, but, again, I only skimmed."

Jacob stares at me for a while. "You realize how crazy this sounds, right?" he finally says.

I nod. "I think we need to talk to the Cullens."


End file.
